oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice's Next Step
Gathering It had been months since the death of former Alfred Glave, and now even his fellow Admiral Warren D. Ralph had become inactive. The agents of the , the Marines, had lost two of their greatest powers near-consecutively, and yet...nothing was being done about this? The Marines had to pretend as if there were no disturbance among their ranks. As if their presence compared to the titanic Yonko, or even the fragmented Shichibukai was sufficient. No, it wasn't. They had become weak, crippled even. Their greatest powers were reduced to a mere two, and their operations had been devoted almost entirely to defensive operations. The clash between Yonko had become fiercer by day but the Marines did naught to stop them, it was pitiful. This had to be rectified, many thought. But none would stand up to confront their superiors. However, there had come a point where enough was enough. Ernest, a Vice Admiral regarded as "Kanto" among the Marines had voiced his distress over the situation. People had flocked towards his cause as he proposed a meeting between those situated at Marineford, to understand the true stakes of the current power void. "I am glad you all are here." Ernest spoke to the crowd that had made their way into the room. It was a spacious room with a large round table at its center, with several chairs around the table. Of course, this was a rather large meeting, and not everyone had been seated. But it did not matter. The matter was grave, and counsel on this scale would be needed to decide their next actions. "The Marines are undergoing a power void unlike anything we have ever experienced previously. Even the loss of Admiral Akainu and Aokiji 50 years ago was meager compared to our current losses. As fellow Marines, I would like to hear your opinion on how we should move forward from this crisis." It had become an open floor, as the tension in every individual became almost tangible. "WE NEED TO CONTINUE MONITORING THEIR ACTIONS!!!" A man wrapped in bandages, mostly on his legs and arms, spoke up. "Back during the Elbaf Incident, I've seen interaction between the Monks and Widows!...Although, I couldn't do much." He bit his lip and sat down, defeated. This was Bigdwun, a Commodore within the Rankings, who is known for his Giant Sword Style. "Payback Parker has sunk dozens of fleets, alone...I don't know how to fix the fact that...we-" Bigdwun looked at Ernest. "-have lost too much." His eyes dropped. A smaller man, who stood next to Bigdwun, commented and patted the latter's back. "Calm down, bro." This was Lildwun, another Commodore, and brother to Bigdwun. He looked at Ernest "Sir, I'm sure if we discuss all together, we can come up something. I respect you very much...and will help you in regard to this reunion!" His eyes sharpened and Lildwun bowed slightly. This just sparked heavy conversation within the room. The brothers groaned as voices spoke over one another, sinking a discussion which hadn't even properly begun. A woman, who stood closer to Ernest than the other two males, often switched one leg over the other, grunting. "I'm tired of this sickness, so I'll fully support your ideas, Kanto-san." This was Naosaki Jun, another Commodore. "To think this Syndrome has spread over...when will those little shits even learn..." The room was quite a commotion, with many people speaking. She looked at Bigdwun and Lildwun, and grunted inaudibly. "Quit whining." Jun looked to Ernest once again and rested her chin on her palm. "Sir, can I clean this mess? This place is sooo uncleaaan!" Rocks appeared on her free hand. "This place is as noisy as always it seems" mumbled a somewhat lazy male Voice who sat to the far left of Kanto with both feet propped upon the table with his arms crossed behind his head in a relatively laid back pose. This was Ward Daemon, a Commodore known as the World Eater for the use of his Devil Fruit abilities to in a sense "Swallow" things around him. "If we want to minimize our casualties and subdue this Ages Pirates we need to take on a similar approach to that of Former Fleet Admiral , Place strong bases at strategic points". Spoke Daemon with his eyes closed as if not bothered by the situation at all. "We need to remember that this Age is far more wild that the Early New Age and Pirates now a days are more rambunctious while our own Troops have grown lazier and corrupted not to mention our recruitment compared to the increase in Rookie Pirates are sub par at best." Finished Daemon as he opens one eye to look at Kanto. "Sorry I'm late buddy." A voice rang out from beside Ernest. It was Akaoni himself, though he preferred being referred to as Valentine. The Vice Admiral looked up at Daemon, having caught his last comment. "Hey now our little marines are doing great out there, at least the ones I'm training up." He laughed from the shadows cast by his large brimmed hat. "I will agree with you on the uprising of pirates though. Their morale is off the charts, even with strategic bases it'd be a pain to set them up. All the adrenaline in those young pirates minds would cause em to attack relentlessly. We need to either show em true fear or bring one of their idols to ruin, shake their minds up a bit." The man spoke, pouring himself a glass of wine. "I operate in paradise quite a lot." Came a voice from across the table, it belonged to Wynn Trevor, a Commodore known for his key based paramecia. "I say we lock it down, prevent any new blood from reaching further and getting stronger, then we can take out the big fish in the sea. Even my bastard brother and his filthy friends." He muttered under his breathe as he placed an elbow on the table, spinning a key around his index finger. "Thank you all for your suggestions." Ernest responded in kind, noting the determination in each Marine's eyes very clearly, with the sole exception of Daemon, who appeared remarkably calm about the whole situation. He paid it no mind. "We are still waiting on a few people, so I shall bring about a new topic of discussion in the meantime." Ernest paused for a minute, knowing this next topic will cause controversy among his fellow Marines. "This question is for everyone sans the Vice Admirals, sorry Valentine. But I must ask, do you all believe there are any among the current Vice Admirals who possess the necessary qualities to become an Admiral? Or is a World Military Draft our only option?" "It's quite alright. It's a good question to ask." Valentine replied as he downed his glass of wine and tucked it away once again. "I'm curious as well. Who do you think would be better suited for Admiral? The rock wrecker, the red devil, the orange rabbit, or do you think we all suck?" He asked the room as he put an arm around Ernest and flashed a large grin to the room. Bigdwun was about to comment, but Jun raised her hand abruptly and said. "About that-" The doors of the room suddenly bursted open. "HOOOOOOOOY!!! A GOOD QUESTION, INDEED, EH?!" A voice bathed in delight filled the room, pertaining to a rather large man with long, silver hair, dressed in a dark kimono. Most of those present turned to look at him. He flashed them a big grin, closing his eyes. "Oi, wha's wrong? Interrupt'd somethin' or wha'? How's goin' for everyone?" This was Bambina, a Commodore and Instructor within the Ranks, famous for his many contributions to the Marines. What struck his position of Commodore was how quickly he rose once he entered the ranks. He was also known as the Master of the Great Demon Fist, along with many other martial arts, prominently Rokushiki. Regarded as a formidable fighter, Bambina has trained many recruits in self-defense. Bambina noticed all the gazes. "Ooooi, I'll apologize...yeah, I'm late, 's 'cause I had to get these fellas back 'nto Impel Down, yaaa' see?" He walked around the room, quickly finding a chair and sitting down, all the while he smiled. "There was, um, about five hundred pirates or somethin', ended up destroying an island, but it was non-inhabited, BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bambina rubbed the back of his head. "Also had to help some ladies along the way, 'cause y'know. Weeeell, assumin' we've everyone here, what we talkin' 'bout, Valentine-kun and Ernest-kun?!" He made a pouty face and looked around. Slightly Startled from the sudden loud noise that was Bambina, Static slight slipped in his seat before regaining his composer giving Bambina a slight glare. "We were discussing the matter of our lack of strength with our Ranks and how we can improve it, Kanto here was just asking who among the active Vice Admirals has the most potential to be our Next Admiral which personally I'd say Funori would be an excellent choice, seeing as not only is he an already established person among the ranks but he's also feared by Pirates for his abilities" spoke Daemon before turning to face Ernest directly. "However my main Reason for choosing him is due to his lineage, just think with placing a Fishman is such a powerful position it shows the rest of his race that we value and hold them in a high regard which could strengthening our fragile relationship with them". said Daemon before returning to his lazy disposition. Before anyone could utter a single word a brash yet feminine voice rang out. "That's Probably the most I ever heard you say Demon-Chan" Said voice teased as a tall woman walked in smoking a cigarette, This was Hisao a Marine famed for her skills and commanding aura out on the sea. "While I agree with your reasoning I feel that Shark-Chan wouldn't be the best of choice seeing as this world is full of narrow-minded people whom won't look past his relation to Saw-Tooth just look how long it took them to even give Kuro-Chan the benefit of doubt." Said Hisao before taking a seat in one of the few empty seats and continuing. "Our best bet is to got with Rabbit-Chan, Since currently among all Vice Admirals he has the greatest reputation along with notoriety with the criminals of the world both above and below. Finished Hisao as he takes a puff from her cigarette. "Oooh, Bambina-san!" Jun beamed and clapped her hands. "It's nice to have you, too. It's just as Daemon has said." She waved her hand towards the aforementioned person, and turned back towards Ernest and Carter. "If my opinion is asked for, then, I would choose Sir Kanto." Jun paused briefly and shifted into a firm position. "He has been extremely competent in the hunting of Devil Fruit users, most of which have been Pirates as of lately. It's bound that the populations would be more wary of Users. While I agree on the inclusion of Fishmen in our society, at the moment, we have bigger walls to face. We won't sidetrack such inclusion, but we can work it out by recruiting more Fishman and integrating them into various Squads." She closed her eyes and sat down. "That's my take on it." Bigdwun grunted. "...that's a damn good point." He also muttered, closing his eyes and biting his cigarrete. "However!" His voice got louder and his eyes opened. "Sir Valentine there was a disciple of Sir Alfred!!!" Bigdwun furiously waved his broken arm at Carter, grunting during certain intervals. Lildwun closed his eyes and nodded his head in agreement, humming. "I personally think any one of them would make a good vice admiral." Trevor spoke as he spun his hand to reveal three keys. "Each of them is a key to a different future, each a favorable one for the Marines." He spoke as the keys floated in his palm. "And each of you is a possible solution to getting me closer to that piece or shit brother of mine. I swear I'll gut him." He thought to himself. Just then the doors to the room opened. They creaked loudly as they slid open. A young women with long, flowing blonde hair walks in. Her wardrobe consisted of a purple top and skirt with the usual cloak of the marine officer which without it no one would even suspect her of being a Marine. This women was none other then Marine Captain Tiger D. Kara also known as The Ship Puller. She looks up at the room fully high ranking marines. Marines who have a higher rank then her. This made her a little unease for having to show up late. "Forgive me for the interruption. I've heard about the topic of discussion and wish to take part." She solutes to the higher ups "Thank you for your valuable opinions." Ernest had just finished speaking as the door opened, and his eyes shifted towards the new figure that entered the room. He hadn't recognized her, perhaps she was a newer recruit that was not often seen among Marineford. No matter, to make it here, one had to be a sufficiently ranked individual, so no doubt her opinion was valued. "That's not a problem. If you would like to speak your opinion about the current power void in the Marines, feel free to do so." He addressed her, despite being unaware of her name. "Sir! I have sworn my loyalty ever since i joined the marines. So seeing us in such a desperate situation trifles me. It is my life's goal to arrest every pirate scum out there in order to make this world safer for my little brother to grow up in. If we don't do something about it soon, not only will the pirates be victorious but the citizens we are sworn to protect will live in constant fear, not being able to count on us for protection." She states while in her solute position. "If i can make a suggestion we should have strong holds at every know point throughout the Grand Line, so that even with our minimal forces we can still take them out before they gather the power to progress even further. I'm talking about reinforcing platoons at the base of , and more, then we will take them down and arrest them on the spot. Showing no ounce of sympathy to those heartless pirates, and it will be my honor to be one of those officers to meet them at the beginning of Grand Line where i will capture any pirate i come across." She informs, her voice seems a bit angry during her speech as she seems to have gotten a bit carried away. "Instead of trying to wall off the pirates, maybe try to use them instead?" came from a much smaller voice in the back of the room. A young woman with a large slung over her shoulder had been the one to speak. Her name was Jehng Sih, a Lieutenant from North Blue who had recently transferred to the line. "In my homeland we had a saying, if you have a problem, then you have a problem. But if you have many problems, sometimes they can solve each other. Attempt to put agents inside rookie crews with some promise. If they prove to be too destructive, then you can work to crush them quickly, if not they could prove to be a useful weapon against the Yonko. If they die, they weren't a problem to begin with. If they join up with the Yonko, well your agent in the crew is now an agent in the Yonko's crew, and if they defeat one, well shortly after their victory is when most let their guard down. It is the perfect time to crush the them before the crew can establish itself. Not an easy answer by any means, but an elegant one." She concluded, having floated her proposal. It was probably immoral, but she figured if a meeting like this had happened, the Marines may be desperate enough to consider it. "Purupurupuru... Purupurupuru..." Though a subtle sound, one that most would regularly ignore, even without such a heated back-and-forth occurring between the marines that had gathered there, it was powerful enough to resonate throughout the entire room. Not because it was loud, but because each and every marine knew the significance of that particular den den mushi going off. It had a specific pitch to it, designated specifically to make it clear who was responsible for the call; the Fleet Admiral himself. "Purupurupuru... Purupurupuru... Purupurupuru..." Most seemed to remain in their seats from the looks of it. They knew what this call signified, and given the situation, some most likely dreaded to hear what the person on the other end had to say. The Fleet Admiral was normally understanding of such circumstances, but even so, he never tolerated the loss of his people. People are a resource. Both marines and pirates. Though he preached such things, when those lost were men under his command, he took it as a personal attack. A personal war to be waged. "Purupurupuru..." Finally, one of the seated marines stood up, making his way to the den den mushi as he hesitatingly clicked on the receiver. "...Katchaku..." "Greetings to all the marines that have gathered to discuss the recent... mishaps in recent days." Though it carried a different infliction than his usual voice, this was without a doubt the Fleet Admiral... Byakko. Yet the strength projected even by this disembodied voice was unmistakable, this man truly was the leader of the marines. "Suffice to say, it's very disappointing. Two men. Two. I don't need to explain why this is a piss-poor situation, do I? After all, who are we?" That simple question of position rung in the ears of all present for the call. Some were probably looking at one another in bewilderment while others looked down, disgusted with the current state of affairs, and others most likely had similar looks etched on their faces as they listened to the call. "We provide peace and security. We bring civilization to an unbalanced world. Dare I say it, we're the big swinging dick of the world. We're the ones who make the rules, we're the ones who give strength to the weak, and we're the ones who hold all the power. But it seems people are forgetting that." The Fleet Admiral, far from the location where the meeting took place, smirked silently as he spoke into the intercom that connected him to the other marines. The smooth yet aggressive tone slowly had softened up before he continued to speak. "So, these uppity fucks need to be taught exactly who they're dealing with. All those responsible, we will take them alive, and after that? Make them dead in a very... very public and instructive way. And when it's over, we go back to what we've been doing since the beginning. Saving people. We are the marines." the Fleet Admiral concluded, letting his words sink in to all those present before he continued on. "I'll be holding a meeting one week from today. At Marineford, of course, for the Vice Admirals to attend. Myself and Admiral Fuyuki will be present. We will discuss our plans moving forward together. And while that happens, I expect all marines to ready themselves for what may come. After all, this is... all for the sake of peace." his words added. "Be seein' you all there." And with that, the den den mushi clicked, silence once more returning to the room. "..." At a loss for words, Ernest sat still as the rest of the Marines before him took in the eccentric Fleet Admiral's words. But his words rung true in the heart of all the Marines here. "I...was unaware that the Fleet Admiral had been tuning into this conversation." Ernest began to say, trying to retain his composure. "As it stands, he appears to have his own plan of attack. Therefore, I suppose we shall disband this meeting here. Thanks for coming the long distances here, especially you "Grandmaster" Bambina, considering your age." Ernest bowed to everyone present, knowing that it was his invitation that led everyone here in the first place. "THE BOY REALLY SAID T'ALL LOUD!" Bambina clapped his hands as his eyes widened. He turned to Ernest who had begun to speak after some silence, preparing himself to make a joke about Kurama's sudden appearance, but then... "KAAAANTO! Don't feel bad 'bout 'dis, y'got attitude boy!!!" Bambina shook his right fist around, smiling at Ernest. "I'm sure-" His face expanded as he stared intensely at the rest "-Everyone here came willingly!" It went back to normal. Only after Bambina finished, did Ernest's last words truly sink in. "OLD AGE?!" He rose both his arms, flexing his muscles with such intensity that the upper kimono got ripped apart. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" A shockwave resonated within the room, openning all of its windows as Bambina yelled. However, soon enough, a faint cracking sound present itself, making Bambina gasp internally. Before anyone normal could notice it at all, Bambina used a combination of Geppo and Soru, ricocheting around the room. Admist the movements, there was a point where he had been turned upside-down, allowing for a bottle of milk to fall out of his pants. A second later, he had been back in his chair, with the recipient in his mouth as he drank it all, somehow making him feel better. Bambina grabbed the bottle and put it on the table. "59's just a number!!! BAHAHAHAHA, but thanks for considerin' it." He smiled again. "We're only discussin' this then? Check who needs wha', at the moment! Check any new Piratey!" "As eccentric as ever, old man." Valentine chuckled. Bambina had been the one to give him pointers when he was first starting out as an instructor, effective teaching methods and how to relate to your subordinates. He was a great help to Valentine in his younger days. "So Ernest I suppose we should get ready to meet with Kurama huh." He spoke as he stood from his chair. "Fuyuki too, this is gonna be on hell of a meeting." Nudging Ernest with his elbow. The Tiger Marks His Prey One week had passed since the gathering of opinions by Ernest for the sake of moving the Marines forward. Unexpectedly, their Fleet Admiral had begun his own preparations, and here he was, with the currently available Vice Admirals and the only two Admirals left in the Marines. Truly, with these thin numbers...it would be difficult to maintain any manner of order across the Blue Sea. He was seated in a large oblong table with a Vice Admiral on either end. At the forefront of the table were Fleet Admiral Byakko and Admiral Fuyuki, their presence overwhelming and tense, even more so than normal. Category:Roleplay